rudis indigestaque moles
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Todo lo que sube, debe bajar. Y Lovino, tras salir de la sombra de su hermano, se encontró con el contratiempo que voltearía su vida de cabeza./ Spamano.
1. Prólogo

_**Pareja:**_ _Spamano._

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Como el mundo es algo injusto y tiene un jodido humor negro; es algo común que por un movimiento en falso, uno pueda perder todo aquello por lo que trabajó fervientemente. O a lo mínimo, hay la posibilidad de que todo se ponga de cabeza y nos quedemos desamparados por tomar el camino menos transitado.

Como Lovino no era un genio en las matemáticas, y no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que era "La teoría del Caos", decidió crear una "fórmula" que llevaba al caos. Una fácil, pero de difícil interpretación que solo surtía efecto en casos particulares, y para los cuales —para su gran alegría— algunos podían ser inmunes.

En este caso en particular había tres pasos importantes, que llevaron al drama familiar —uno repleto de lágrimas, y… violencia— y estos… extrañamente se dieron en su presencia.

El primer paso tenía que ver con mujeres locas, ropa ligera y… encajes. También tenía que ver con abrazos y halagos que venían sin ton ni son, hacia la ternura y belleza de quien usaba aquellos atuendos.

Para aquellos tiempos Lovino, había visto esos eventos con curiosidad infantil y sin encontrar nada malo en lo sucedido. Vamos, era tan pequeño que siquiera vio extrañado lo acontecido, ni pasó por su cabeza la idea de decir: "Oye, ¿no es raro que tú vistas así?".

Sí, para esos tiempos su hermano usaba faldas dentro de la comodidad de su casa —cuando sus padres no estaban— mientras canturreaba por ahí, instándolo a hacer lo mismo y probar la comodidad de las prendas. Lovino debía admitir —aunque solo para él, porque… mierda, jamás lo haría en público— que lo hizo y… no le disgustó lo hecho…

El segundo paso… sí le resultó desagradable, pero no exactamente por la naturaleza de lo ocurrido, sino porque… el que creó ese evento, era realmente intimidante, feo y… los vigilaba detrás de las paredes, mientras arrugaba margaritas en sus pequeñas manos.

Lovino, para aquellos tiempos había reaccionado como un gato. Siempre estaba a la defensiva, gritaba obscenidades e… intentaba luchar con el miedo que le causaba tan espeluznante presencia. Como es a suponer —en este mundo que no es ciego ni sordo… al parecer— el niño no estaba ni medianamente interesado en él —por buena suerte, ya que Lovino lo odiaba con la potencia de mil soles, pese a jamás dirigirle la palabra— sino en el lindo, inocente y tan perfecto hermano que tenía.

Como buen hermano mayor había luchado porque ambos niños jamás se dirigieran la palabra, pero pese a sus esfuerzos y que el fulano era pésimo en las interacciones sociales… el evento sucedió, y a sus espaldas.

Solo recordaba que un día su hermanito apareció en la salida de clases con una rosa en sus manos, mientras sus mejillas estaban pintadas de carmín. Al parecer el niñato rubio se la dio, mientras le confesó que le parecía _bonita._

Ajeno a lo que revoloteaba en la cabeza ajena no pudo evitar increpar:

—¿Ese idiota no se da cuenta que eres chico?

Su hermano jamás le respondió.

El tercer paso, se había dado hace poco, cuando se enteraron de cosas que sus padres decidieron meter bajo el tapete.

En realidad al principio él mismo pensó que era una pantomima dada por el estúpido amigo de su hermano, pero luego de escuchar los diferentes acontecimientos y darse cuenta que… en realidad nada parecía muy descabellado, tuvo que aceptarlo: Su gran abuelo, Roma, había sido bisexual, y tuvo un rollo marica con el abuelo del germano.

La verdad que se restregó en su cara le resultó amarga y ante todo insultante. Y tomando prioridades antes que nada, dijo:

—¿Por qué rayos con un jodido alemán?

Ludwig le vio insultando —no le importó, la verdad— y su hermano, pestañeó repetidas veces ante su comentario, en una parsimonia anormal.

Más tarde le preguntó —de la nada, el muy maldito— si estaba en desacuerdo con lo diferente. Desentendido, increpó que le valía lo usual o desviado, y que cerrase la boca porque estaba comiendo y no estaba para las preguntitas idiotas de Feliciano…

Tras esos tres puntos, es obvio que se daría la hecatombe. Bueno… no es obvio, pero aquello sucedió y que aun habiendo otras razones por las que pasó todo esto, para Lovino, las cosas eran así por unas simples tres razones.

En fin un día su hermano vino a darles la buena nueva, mientras… portaba un vestido con estampado de flores, y unos zapatos de tacón. Ante la perplejidad de su familia, les dijo que… era una mujer en el cuerpo equivocado. Es obvio que ahí todo se derrumbó.

Pero… en realidad esa no fue la caída de Lovino, ni mucho menos se podía tomar el acontecimiento como trágico, ya que en sí fue de los pocos momentos donde todas las puertas se abrieron, y por primera vez el mundo desvió su mirada a él y le dijeron que era la "única" esperanza. Que era el normal, que ahora todo estaba en sus manos, ya que el otro hijo de la familia Vargas era un desastre y…

.

La fórmula del caos al ser tratada en casos particulares, tenía la cualidad de cambiar el número de pasos, y hasta la forma en que se daban. Así que al poco del caos personal de su hermanito, como buen gemelo, la podredumbre cayó en su cabeza y en tiempo record.

Como era un desastre andante, es obvio que lo suyo no fue cosas de años, siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de pasar por tres etapas; no. La firma del tratado de "adiós vida buena; hola crisis existencial"; vino de la mano de un tipo de ojos cálidos y una sonrisa vibrante y jovial. Nada más, nada menos y…

.

Por su misma tozudez, se negó a darse cuenta del nuevo desbarajuste.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bien, es mi primer fic del fandom, así que cualquier queja que tengan respecto a la forma en que manejo a los personajes es bien recibida. También acepto cualquier crítica constructiva.

Y bueno… soy nueva en este fandom, estoy bien obsesionada con este pairing, y como me es usual empezaré con un fic que no sea taaaan denso como suelo hacerlos —esta es una etapa de exploración, donde lo muy denso sería mucho para mí, y lo dulce… bueno eso es mi eterno imposible, jajaja— y… bueno aquí está esto.

En lo que respecta al fic:

¿Feliciano trasexual? Pues sí, adoro la idea, creo que Feliciano entra perfecto en ese papel –y Elizaveta, jajaja-.

Todo lo dado en este prólogo se irá desarrollando de mejor forma en la historia. Y… eso.

¿A alguien le gustó la historia?


	2. Capítulo 1 - La Primera Prueba

_**Capítulo 1 — La primera prueba**_

* * *

 _El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir._

 _ **Marcel Proust**_

* * *

Tal vez la mejor forma para proseguir la historia, es hablar del primer encuentro. El día que sus padres le presentaron a Antonio Fernández Carriedo —maldito nombre más largo*— con la intención de que él encuentre el secreto del éxito bajo su tutela y decida emularlo. O tal vez saltar la parte de toda la cháchara paternal, y hablar de la piel morena que parecía haber sido besada mil y un veces por el sol. Como si el astro rey fuera su amigo o algo parecido. O… lo que había estado por pensar al fijarse en detalles que Lovino, como un hombre heterosexual, no debía haber notado nunca jamás en la vida.

Es por eso que toda la parte tensa de contemplación, miedo y asco hay que pasarla por alto, y tan solo hablar del encuentro. Antonio Fernández Carriedo —español tenía que ser— llegando a su casa como todo un hombre prodigio, extendiéndole la mano y asegurando que quería llevarse bien con él. Se insiste en que hay que olvidar el desvarío previo para esta parte, y así denotar que la primera impresión que generó en Lovino fue desagrado —porque él sabía del caos, y ya intuía que el tipo era _el caos_ —.

A ello enarcó una ceja y miró desdeñoso la mano ofrecida, y sin mediar ninguna regla de etiqueta, preguntó:

—¿Por qué tu nombre es tan largo?

Notó en labios ajenos la leve contracción de irritación, sin embargo al poco de ella, renació una sonrisa y la risa.

—Soy español, lo tenemos así, ¿te parece muy raro?

Por un momento él quedó en un pequeño estado de shock, al notar el común uso de la "r" en lengua ajena. Era como un motor en pleno funcionamiento, el maullido de un gato, era… ¿cómo movía la lengua así? Estuvo a punto de preguntarse si…

—Sí, no entiendo por qué se hacen tanto lío un apellido es suficiente y…

—Lovino… —interrumpió su padre en severa voz.

—Pues ya, igual un gusto, supongo…

¿Basta decir que así comenzó?

Cuando escuchó la risa subsecuente y el _«lo mismo digo»,_ le pareció que algo jodido había pasado en su vida, y que debía alejarse de ello lo más pronto posible.

Así que por su mismo instinto de auto-preservación, escapó lo más rápido posible del lugar. Mientras juraba que había comido algo echado a perder, y lo que sentía su estómago era nada más que nauseas.

Pero en realidad la cosa no termina ahí, si hubiera sido una simple visita de un solo día, o un encuentro meramente fortuito, puede que sí, que ahí culminaba todo, pero en cambio… este era… Antonio Fernández Carriedo, hijo de uno de los mejores socios comerciales de su padre. El que tras empezar a trabajar en la empresa paterna, había hecho movimientos estructurales e innovadores lo suficiente fuertes como para que todo suba en picada, y no se deba a nada más que su cabeza joven y brillante y… ¿Falta decir que ese tipo era más irritante que Feliciano?

Porque Feliciano era bueno en arte, mejor en los números y hasta mejor persona de gentes, pero Carriedo —al cuerno el otro apellido, Lovino no lo usaría— era lo que sus padres siempre habían querido. Por desgracia no había un hijo nacido así, y si… ah, porque no había hijo como él, es que lo invitaron a hospedarse en su casa mientras duraba su viaje de negocios. Viaje que era largo porque pensaba abrir una nueva sucursal, y tenía más tratos con su propia familia. Viaje en el que Lovino —porque ya no había Feliciano— era el jodido guía.

Rehuir de la tarea había sido una tarea que se afanó a hacer por muchos días, bueno… tres, hasta que sus padres lo atraparon y ordenaron hacerlo. Lovino heredaría todo, entonces debía empezar a hacer relaciones, y qué mejor que trabar una buena amistad con un chico de casi su edad —mentira, el tipo le ganaba con diez años— que por su misma pericia en el rubro, le podría ayudar en un futuro.

Así que bueno… con eso se puede contar la segunda vez que le habló —omitiendo desayunos y conversaciones muy dejadas en el aire, porque Lovino no quiso responder—.

—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Era de mañana y Antonio que tenía poco recato aún seguía con pijama y con cabello no peinado; estaba comiendo-hablando en la mesa, y ante sus palabras levantó la cabeza y le vio con esos terribles ojos verdes —tan jodidamente brillantes— y le dio un feliz asentimiento.

—Claro, me encantaría.

Su voz era jovial, rica en acento y tenía un retintín terriblemente agradable y despreocupado, era tal, que llegaba al punto donde Lovino con solo ella podía olvidarse de la diferencia de diez años, y que, de hecho, el otro hombre tenía más experiencia en la vida que él. La idea, o la sensación de eso, le dejó por un momento conmocionado en su sitio, pese a que había perdido la atención de Antonio hace ya un tiempo. Por supuesto eso fue algo que luego tuvo que pasar por alto, cuando fue a bañarse mientras intentaba no pensar... en nada realmente.

Al salir lo encontró vestido de la peor forma posible, con unos lentes demasiado grandes para su cara y el bloqueador solar malamente esparcido por su rostro. Fue un reflejo que acercara su mano a su cara, con tal de hacerlo desaparecer.

—¿Acaso no te viste en un espejo?

Él pestañeó sorprendido ante su pregunta —casi le pareció un niño, casi le pareció…— y rápidamente llevó sus manos al rostro.

—¿No lo esparcí bien?

—No.

—Oh. —Y tras eso no hizo más, ni un intento para quitarse lo blanco del rostro, nada… las manos de Lovino picaban, y con cada paso que daba Antonio, más quería detenerlo y… no era su jodida madre.

Ante la circunstancia decidió ver a otro lado. Todo menos al español idiota, del que estaba obligado a ser guía, pero como siempre, la vida es una mierda, la gente hace cosas estúpidas y… estaba nervioso. Fue difícil reconocer el sentimiento, Lovino no era una persona extrovertida, y admitía que no era bueno socializando, pero desde que había notado su atractivo con las chicas y lo bien que le iba en el rubro, la ansiedad se había ido, sin embargo ahí estaba la sensación, y el saberlo solo hacía que las cosas empeoraran.

Tras tomar varias veces aire, ante el silencio atípico e incómodo, decidió que nada de lo ocurrido debía preocuparle. No era su culpa. Sabía que si lo arruinaba sus padres podrían reconsiderar la idea de tenerlo como hijo favorito —quien sabe, podrían hacer heredar todo a un gato*, eso ya pasó en Italia— y también tenía en cuenta, que con camiseta estúpida o no —decía "¿podrías callarte?", ¡por favor!— con bloqueador solar no esparcido, con ojos enormes perdidos en la misma nada, con… lo que sea; estaba conjunto a una de las mentes más emprendedoras de este último tiempo. O al menos de las pocas con las que podría hablar.

Entonces, tal vez, dentro de toda esta manía de no querer verlo y pensarlo desagradable, Lovino admitía que algo de admiración sí podría haber. ¿Por qué no haberla? ¿A quién no le gustaba ser rico y jactarse de que la empresa familiar estaba bien, gracias a nuestras propias manos? Solo con eso Lovino no tendría que preocuparse con que Feliciano renuncie a sus faldas y vuelva como hijo pródigo reivindicado, y…

Antonio se paró en medio de la caminata y se quedó mirando a todo y… a él. Lovino ante el acto no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

—¿Pasó algo?

Los ojos de Antonio era gemas terriblemente brillantes, y en ese momento Lovino se dio cuenta que eran casi un trozo de vida andante. Como si tuviera algo místico, el secreto de la vida enterrado muy dentro de sus orbes y…

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

—¿De qué?

—De aquí, de tu país.

—¿Para qué?

—Bueno, me guiarás, sería bueno ver qué recomiendas de forma personal.

En ese momento pensó en decir algo profundo, algo encantador. Hablar de la historia sórdida de su país. Empezar por Roma, y luego ir a los hechos presentes o algo así. También cabía la posibilidad de dar cuerda a un cántico romántico de cómo fue su hermosa infancia, y sus lugares favoritos, y dónde se reunía con los amigos. Hablar de nostalgia, de belleza y demás. Sin embargo, no se le ocurrió nada, es más, por un momento pensó qué diría Feliciano, el cómo sacaría partido para impresionar al crédulo extranjero que veía todo con buenos ojos, solo porque… era Italia. Por un momento pensó y creyó entender porque preferían a su hermano, tenía un grado de profundidad del que carecía, Lovino solo creía en el sol de su país, en que el lugar que le gustaba era circunstancial —y que los había odiado también muchas veces, y que en realidad su país no era la gran cosa, y no recordaba nada relevante en ningún lado— y que un buen lugar para ir, era donde se podía ligar con facilidad. ¿Le diría eso a un extranjero? Estuvo tentado a darle un discurso dramático muy al estilo de su hermano, pero tras intentarlo, le dio asco y vergüenza, así que solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿No tienes hambre?

Él pareció pensarlo, y Lovino temió que solo por cortesía asintió:

—Bueno, te llevaré a comer.

.

Y se podría decir que así fue la segunda vez que habló con él. Pero como se dijo, esta es la historia del caos y la tragedia, y Lovino ya estaba embarrado desde el primer momento, así que por supuesto, esto no fue siquiera el comienzo.

* * *

1.- Quiero que se recuerde, Lovino es italiano, y como tal está acostumbrado a un solo apellido, la idea de dos, les resulta incómoda y rara a otras personas que no sean hispanohablantes –o hablen portugués-.

2.- En Italia sí pasó eso de que un millonario legara todo a un gato… sí.

3.- Esto de la herencia en Italia… es algo de lo que no tengo ni idea, supongo que igual que en la legislación boliviana, existen sucesores obligatorios, sin embargo… creo que siempre hay formas de hacer trampa al respecto.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Pasaron 80 años…_

 _Bien, en serio siento la tardanza, mucho más cuando esta tiene como regalo solo esta mini parte que siquiera aporta muchas cosas, pero, ¿saben? Creo en el romance lento, y creo en el romance con contrastes, así que… es esto._

 _Sin embargo siento que aquí hay muchos cabos sueltos, y es adrede, Lovino explicará todo a tiempo, ahora solo está Antonio, la confusión y el "no" movimiento, porque como dije, todo es lento y se dará en su debido tiempo. Además trata de descubrimiento, y amo empezar historias donde Antonio no cae enamorado de forma mágica, y es perrito faldero seguidor del hombre amargado… nah, Romano tendrá más que ofrecer, y lo mismo Antonio._

 _¿Otro punto? Cuando entré al fandom de Hetalia, estaba en un auge de tensión sexual no aceptada -no propia, pero amaba escribir del tema-, y estaba muy metida en grupos LGBT –aún tengo páginas, pero ya no leo todo tanto como antes—y entre ver los comentarios de la comunidad, comunicarme con otras personas y tal, me di cuenta que el espectro de la homofobia es más grande de lo que se piensa, y que asimismo hay más de una sexualidad por ver y no todo es de homosexuales y heterosexuales, y que salir de ese patrón es aún más confuso y… esta historia es una oda a eso, siempre lo fue, pero me di cuenta de eso tras postear el primer episodio, y pensar seriamente qué perseguía, fue estúpido, pero ahí me di cuenta de mis intenciones, así que este es un tratado de eso, y espero que les guste, porque recién lo voy diciendo._

 _Y… bueno, no los aburriré, les dejo este episodio y… ¿A alguien le gustó la lectura?_

 _PD: Gracias por los comentarios a todos aquellos que me dieron una oportunidad, espero seguir leyéndolos._


End file.
